The Results of Boredom
by Vhendira
Summary: With nothing to do at Castle Oblivion except to wait for Xemnas to finish up his plans for Kingdom Hearts, everyone is a prime target for pranks from the castle's very own Flurry of Dancing Flames. AkuRoku
1. Antagonization

**The Results of Boredom**

**A fic a friend made between my OC and Axel inspired this one. I **

Axel lay on his bed, eyes boring holes in his wall as his thoughts wandered. It had been quiet in the castle lately, which translated to him causing general mayhem and destruction out of sheer boredom. Mostly he'd occupied his time by trying to see under Xigbar's eye patch (just a hint, he'll shoot you if you take it and run), and poking Xaldin in the butt with one of his own lances. When that got boring, (aka, got too dangerous to continue), he'd started picking at Demyx until the boy ended up chasing him with his sitar (not realizing that he could just spray Axel with water from a distance). Then he began hiding each and every one of Luxord's cards until the Brit summoned said cards and punished him with a notorious round of strip poker. After that, he began attempting several break-ins to Larxene's room (who did use her power to attack Axel as he was fleeing), poking Zexion on the back of the head for HOURS while he was reading to get a reaction, and trying to shoot Saix's scar with rubber darts. The Berserker had gone ballistic when one of the darts actually hit him in the face, and Axel had had to fight him to keep from being murdered. That, of course, had somehow rubbed the Superior the wrong way. After escaping both Saix and Xemnas's wrath, he'd tried to convince Marluxia and Vexen that they were both secretly crushing on each other, which ended with both the botanist and the academic trying to kill him as well. The Superior had finally intervened, sending Axel to his room indefinitely.

"Consider yourself 'grounded' until you decide to stop this childish nonsense."

"But, I'm _bored_!" He'd protested, only to have Lexeaus boot him into the dark portal.

Throwing an arm over his eyes melodramatically, Axel sighed. Now there was nothing to distract him from his thoughts. What thoughts they were! Everywhere he looked, he saw Roxas. He'd been in all of the places Axel had gone for entertainment and the boy had been in the corner laughing hysterically at Axel's face when Xemnas had "grounded" the pyro. Those blue eyes had caught his own every time he looked his way. How could he get what he wanted? What could he possibly do…

Sighing, Axel sat up and looked over to the window. It was dark now, and most of the Organization members would be in their personal rooms. The red head jumped as his stomach gurgled suddenly, placing a hand on his abdomen. He nodded decisively and opened a black portal, walking through it confidently. As soon as he emerged in the kitchen, Axel dropped to all fours, crawling silently to the cupboards and snagging the snacks he wanted.

"Axel? What the hell are you doing?"

He jumped, nearly dropping his spoils at the sudden vocalization in the near silent room. Axel tried to stabilize himself quickly, but failed, falling ungracefully onto his rump. He looked around defensively, spotting Roxas looking at him incredulously on the counter.

"What are YOU doing Roxy?" Axel asked, arms still hugging various bags and boxes to his chest, creating a rather comical figure.

"I'm eating ice cream. I've been in here for about half an hour. What're you crawling around on the floor for?"

Axel hugged the snacks tighter to his chest. "I was hungry! Xemnas grounded me so I had to sneak out to get something to eat."

Roxas laughed, clutching his sides and nearly falling off of the high, cold countertops. "Axel, you know, Xemnas was never serious about you actually staying in your room. We all thought you were going to come right back out and tackle Lexeaus for kicking you in the ass like 3 seconds later. They just wanted to get you back for aggravating everyone today."

Axel 's eyes widened in surprise. "Then why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

Roxas shrugged. "You followed me throughout the castle all day and annoyed everyone I was trying to talk to. Why should I have helped you?"

"I wasn't following you!" Axel snapped defensively. He paused, thinking carefully. Roxas _was_ in all of the rooms he'd gone to, and he _had_ annoyed all the occupants except for the smaller teen. He looked up at Roxas, brows furrowed in confusion. "Was I?"

Roxas just sighed and chuckled a little, patting the counter beside him. Axel stood up slowly, making his way over to where he sat. He'd gotten within two feet of the counter when he stepped on a bag of snacks, dropping all the snacks as he struggled to regain his balance. The pyro fell forward, hands landing on either side of Roxas's hips, faces mere inches apart.

Roxas blushed and tried to back away, averting his eyes quickly. Axel noticed the boy's actions and smiled. "Maybe," he murmured, bringing his face closer to Roxas's, leaning close enough to brush noses, "you're the one following _me_."

Roxas gulped, shaking his head frantically. "N-no! Why would I follow you?"

Axel shrugged. "At this point, I really don't care. Life's too short not to have fun." He pressed his lips closer to the teen's with every word.

"Axel?"

"Hmmm?"

"…Are you going to kiss me?"

Axel sat up, roaring with laughter. "No of course not! This is just the prank I was planning on pulling on you. Didn't plan on having it work so well, but hey! I'll take it where I can get it! At least now I know why you have to change your sheets so often, eh Roxy?"

The pyro strode out of the kitchen, still laughing uproariously, leaving a fuming and very embarrassed Roxas on the high stone counters.

"Bastard. You're not the only one who can pull a good prank!" Roxas jumped off the counter, plotting his revenge while he picked up the mess Axel had left behind.


	2. Retaliation

The Results of Boredom

**SO! Yeah. Anyways, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who faved this story and added it to their story alert. I would appreciate it if you guys also left a little review. I feel completely inadequate when it comes to writing fics, so little reviews telling me what I'm doing right or wrong will be great. Please no, "OMG! Your story is soooo kawaii!" or "This sux ass." CONSTRUCTIVE criticisms is what I'm asking for. Please be mature and professional about your reviews. For example: Username123- "I liked the humor you added to the story, but I think you need to flesh out the scenes BETWEEN speech. It might make the story more interesting. By the way, if you don't continue this story, I'm so sending an army of garden gnomes after you and they will steal all of your cookies. Can't wait for the update!" or "I read your story, and I have to admit that I didn't like it so much. These are the faults I found in your writing/style/story…" Blah di blah, blah blah. You get it yes? **

**So, I have to apologize to everybody. I haven't been updating as frequently as I'd hoped, and I've been taking FOREVER to write the updates in the first place. I could make excuses, like mentioning that I've been grounded, but we all know that nothing can stop a teenager from accessing a computer if they truly want to. Anyway, after a long wait, I present to you The Results of Boredom Part Two: Retaliation.**

Roxas grumbled as he stalked down the blank expanses of halls throughout the castle. Axel was being so damn _aggravating_! Everywhere he'd gone, Axel had been there first, brushing past the blonde or 'accidentally' touching his hip with a stray finger, quickly followed by a 'Oops! Sorry Roxy!' and a chuckle. Twice Roxas had given in to his impulses and punched the pyro, but to no avail. He had merely received a quick grin and another chuckle for his efforts. No. He needed a comeback, something to unsettle Axel and put them back on even footing. He needed to retaliate, but _what_ could he _do_?!

* * *

Axel leaned against one of the tall chairs, eyes wandering the stark white walls, glazed with disinterest and boredom. He fingered a note he had found and, judging from the handwriting, it was from Roxas.

_Meet me after dinner. You know where._

This was completely abnormal for Roxas. Asking to meet him? Alone? In a secluded place? That was something the pyro would do to pick up a girl, but it was completely unexpected from the blonde.

Axel smiled when his thoughts turned to the smaller boy. He brought out so many unexpected reactions from the redhead. Like the night in the kitchen. Now _that_ had been unplanned. He'd had a hard time purposefully slipping and dropping all the snacks without making it look like he'd staged it. He'd only been trying to get close enough to reach up and dump a bucket of water that he'd planted above the counter, but Roxas… he'd looked so… _breathtaking_. Axel shook his head and tilted it back with a sigh. _Why_ couldn't he look the blonde's way without noticing how he looked? Why couldn't he see something without being reminded of something they'd done together? How could Roxas catch his attention at the most inopportune times? _Why_ did the boy affect him like this? If he didn't know better, Axel would say he was falling for the blonde. Hard. But he couldn't drool after another guy like a love sick girl!

Axel huffed impatiently. What was taking Roxas so damn long? He'd waited for almost an hour now and there were no signs of him showing up. The pyro shoved off of the tall ivory seat, resolving to confront the boy about standing him up as he strode from the hall. He grumbled to himself as he walked towards Roxas's room, only to halt mid-stride at what awaited him outside of his door.

Demyx had his hands on either side of the smaller blonde, knee pressed between Roxas's thighs. Axel's eyes widened as he saw the kiss the two were sharing, at the unresisting, compliant Roxas between Demyx and the wall. It was obvious that neither had noticed Axel at the end of the hallway, even as they separated for air, panting lightly, connected by a delicate string of saliva. Demyx leaned forward, simultaneously catching Roxas's ear with his teeth and pressing firmly upwards with his knee. Roxas groaned at the pressure and the friction, moaning the sitarist's name breathlessly as he suckled at Roxas's ear.

"D-demyyyx! St-stop teasing me!" The smaller Nobody caught the taller's face in his hands, hunting for the other's lips hungrily with his own, whimpering in relief through the kiss as Demyx ghosted his hands under the hem of his shirt. Axel backed away quietly, silently opening a portal to his own room as soon as he rounded the corner. He fell back against his wall with a thud, and slid to the floor, placing his head in his hands.

"Shit," he groaned. It that hadn't been one of the _hottest_ things he'd ever seen. "Tonight's going to be a long ass night."

* * *

"All clear Demyx." Roxas backed off, grinning widely. Demyx did the same, smiling back.

"You think he saw?"

"Oh, I _know_ he did. You should have seen his face. It was-"

"Priceless? Well, I don't know how that was supposed to be revenge for the other day, but I hope that your plan works!" Demyx waved to Roxas as he walked away.

"It will! Say hi to Zexion for me and tell him I owe him for letting me borrow you!" Roxas called as he entered his room, sighing as he closed the door. Maybe now that he'd gotten Axel back for playing with his head by retaliating in kind, the pyro would leave him alone.

* * *

Roxas entered the kitchen the next morning to find most of the Organization gathered around the flaming red head.

"So, what possessed you to go drinking without me and Xigbar mate? Are we not good enough for you?" Luxord smirked and roughly slapped the pyro on the back. Axel flinched away from the gesture.

"If I _had_ been drinking, I wouldn't have taken you two because I don't need to see you guys screwing under the table in the bar." Axel looked up at Roxas in the doorway and smiled faintly.

"Good god Axel, what happened to _you_? You look like shit!" Roxas exclaimed with wide eyes as he fully took in Axel's haggard appearance. Under his eyes were dark and bruised, and his disheveled hair was in chaotic disarray. The signature Organization cloak, normally pristine, was wrinkled and rumpled, as though its owner hadn't bothered to change out of it the night before.

"Couldn't sleep very well," Axel smirked half-heartedly. The others in the room murmured words of clarity and understanding, making subtle glances between the two and chuckling, some even mumbling innuendos Axel's way.

"Why?" Roxas asked, ignoring the groans and mumbles from their audience.

"How can that boy be so _dense_? It's obvious that Axel's been drooling over him like a starving wolf!" Zexion sighed to Demyx, tapping his fingers in an effort to keep silent. Demyx shushed the slate haired man with a cheery smile before turning to watch the exchange.

"I…I kept having, ah, strange dreams that would wake me up when I fell asleep."

"What could you possibly dream about that would leave you looking like _this_"

Luxord laughed. "Well, either it was a _bad dream_ such as the common recurring nightmare of the Superior that plagues us all…" The room was suddenly filled with flinches and exclamations of disgust, Axel retching and groaning in horror himself. As soon as he recovered, the pyro finished Luxord's sentence.

"Or I could have been dreaming of _you_ Roxy baby. Either theory could work, so take your pick. Unless you've got one of your own?"

Roxas rolled his eyes at Axel and started to gather his breakfast together. "If you can continue to antagonize me Axel, you obviously aren't that tired and the dreams you're having aren't bad enough to warrant my concern."

The Organization fell silent until Roxas left with his bowl of cereal. When the blonde exited the room, they pounced on the pyro fiercely.

"WOOHOO BABY! Axel and Roxas!" Luxord whistled and pumped his fist in the air.

"Not likely seeing as we're both straight," Axel said drily.

"Actually…" Demyx raised his hand tentatively.

"Go ahead and speak Demyx. You aren't in a classroom however much dating Zex could convince you otherwise," Xigbar said, chuckling at his own joke, from behind Luxord.

"Roxas asked me to make out with him where you would see us, Axel, and, um…" Demyx trailed off into incoherent mumbles. Zexion sighed and spoke up for him.

"Put it this way, when he came back, Demyx was horny and hot as hell. To say that he'd been aroused would be the largest form of an understatement. How would a supposedly straight boy such as Roxas manage to be _that_ convincing when we _all_ know that he can't lie to save his life?"

Axel snorted. "He was just trying to get back at me for what I did to him earlier. Besides, even if he were gay, that doesn't mean _I_ am."

Vexen smirked. "On the contrary my pyromaniac friend. The fact that you are having so called 'wet dreams' indicates that in spite of not being attracted to your gender as a whole, you _are_ attracted to Roxas and the possibility of sleeping with him. This is tantamount to you being 'gay' as you say it."

"Shut it Vexen. Nobody is attracted by your supreme lab geekness." Luxord rolled his eyes.

"Simply speaking intelligently is _not_-"

Marluxia smiled, brushing a gloved hand across Vexen's face. "You know, I think that it's sexy as hell when you speak intelligently so don't bother listening to them. If you want, I can prove how much I love it if we pick up where we left off last night. Your face as you screamed was more beautiful than any springtime bloom and pounding you into your desk was one of the most pleasurable-"

"OKAY! That's enough guys! Ugh! Now my mind is more scarred than Xiggy's face," Axel cut in, shuddering from the mental images and flinching away from Xigbar's mock punch. "The only thing possibly more disgusting is walking in on Xemnas and Saix during one of their 'meetings'."

Xaldin raised his head and smirked. "Been there, done that kid."

Lexaeus nodded and everyone except Axel murmured something to the same effect. Axel's eyes went round in horror and he gaped at the men standing around him.

"You honestly get used to the shock after the fifth time or so," Lexeaus said quietly.

"Yeah, and it keeps you from wanting to get laid for about a month or so after each time. Adults are using the wrong method to teach kids about abstinence. They should just show a video of those two and say something to the effect of, 'And this, children, is the wonderful experience of sex.' The kiddies will never want to even joke about it for the rest of their lives," Xaldin grumbled, leaning against the wall close to his stoic partner.

"Hey, Lexeaus? Which of you tops anyways?" Demyx asked curiously. Xaldin raised an eyebrow and turned to Lexeaus to listen to his response as well.

"We take turns," he answered simply. "I've topped him more though."

"Well, we'll have to fix that won't we? Because the count shouldn't be in your favor," Xaldin smirked, wrapping his arms around Lexeaus's waist and pulling him closer.

"Alright guys, geez! Can we stop talking about your love lives?"

"Why Axel? Would you rather us discuss yours? Or lack thereof?" Luxord snorted derisively.

"Luxord? What about you and Xigbar?" Demyx turned to the sarcastic blonde, undeterred by Axel's obvious distaste for the topic.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Anyways, back to you Axel. You mentioned that Roxas was trying to get you back. Now why would our sweet, adorable, and completely innocent little pet want revenge against you? You must have really ticked him off for him to actually pull a stunt like that," Luxord asked, leaning into the palm of his hand.

"I pulled a prank on him."

"You pull a prank on everybody," Marluxia said, dismissing Axel's previous comment with a wave of his hand. "What exactly did you do?"

"I made him think I was going to kiss him."

"Axel! That is completely and utterly insensitive!" Vexen exclaimed.

"How?! It's not like he likes me or anything!"

Lexeaus cleared his throat.

"Actually, he does Axel," Xaldin said. "That's part of how he figured out he was gay."

"And how would you know, o' knower of all knowledge?" Axel shot at him sarcastically.

"Because, you fucking moron, he came to all of us, freaking out because he didn't understand why he felt the way he did. We spent an entire night trying to convince him that it was alright to have a crush on another guy," Xigbar shot back to the red head. "And just like an idiot, you went and did something stupid! You might have ruined all the progress he made and killed any confidence the boy might have had with your little prank."

Axel opened his mouth to retort defensively, but a voice interrupted him.

"Shut up guys."

Everyone turned to see Roxas walking through the door with his dirty dishes.

"R-roxas?" Demyx squeaked.

"Unless my name's been changed without anybody telling me. Who else would I be?" Roxas snorted, making his way to the sink and setting his bowl in it.

"How long have you been there?" Zexion asked.

"You mean how long was I able to hear you and your conversation? I don't know, how long does it take me to walk from my room to here so I can tell you all to shut up so I can jack off in peace?"

The room fell into a stunned silence before erupting into cheers, catcalls, and clapping.

"That's our little boy!" Xigbar exulted, punching Luxord roughly in the arm. Zexion smirked and clapped quietly while Demyx started playing a jubilant tune on his sitar. Marluxia clapped and Vexen called his encouragement to the now embarrassed blonde.

"Guys, I was kidding. It's this new thing called sarcasm. You should try it sometime," Roxas groaned.

"Who cares?! You've progressed from the 'IwillnevertalkaboutsexevereverEVER' stage to the 'I'madirtylittleteenageboyandImustshareitwiththeworld' stage! Get out the rum so we can celebrate! Roxas has finally hit puberty!" Luxord crowed.

"It's not even noon! This is why people call you an alcoholic!" Roxas exclaimed, dodging a heavy backslap from Xaldin only to run straight into Lexeaus.

"It's five o'clock somewhere Roxy! And we all know that I'm not an alcoholic! Alcoholics go to meetings, and meetings are for quitters! And we all know for a fact that I'm no quitter for three things above all! Gambling, alcohol, and sex! Anyway, I'm so proud of you! You finally got the dose of testosterone you've needed! You had us worried you were going to be a whiny little bitch like Larxene, Namine and Vexen for the longest time." Luxord wiped away imaginary tears delicately.

"I hate you guys," Roxas grumbled as Lexeaus crushed him in a huge hug.

"Nah, you love us or you wouldn't still be here," Xigbar said, smiling broadly.

"And now I'm gone." Roxas wormed his way out of the tight embrace and slipped out the door quickly. As soon as he was gone and the chuckles died down, Demyx piped up.

"Hey guys, where'd Axel go?"


	3. Imagination

The Results of Boredom

**First off, thank-you to those who have added my story to their story alerts/favourite story stuff. *sigh* I'm so full of gratefulness and happiness that my life would be almost perfect…**

**Almost.**

**You know what would make it even better? If the same people who add and run reviewed my story. That would be absolutely amazing, but hey, I can't complain. What I **_**can**_** do is the same thing as I did to my readers of Place Your Bets… I'm not updating that story until I actually start getting reviews. (I only asked for twenty so I thought it wouldn't take long, but that was a lie.) But I can and I will do the same thing for this one. So please, dear reader, read, enjoy, and review.**

"Zexy! C'mon, you promised!" Demyx followed the slate haired man into the library, only to be pushed out forcefully.

"I did no such thing. You know I can't do anything with you right now Demyx. If you're really that bored, go ask Axel or Roxas if you can _find_ either of them. I suspect that at least one of the two is hiding in his room," Zexion suggested as he shut the door.

Demyx sighed and trudged away. Everybody in the castle was busy that he'd seen so far. Saix was having a meeting with the superior that he apparently wasn't allowed to take notes for. Normally Xemnas used Demyx as a scribe in all official meetings because of his clear, neat handwriting. The blonde stopped in the hall to mull that thought over. Maybe it was a _secret_ meeting, or it could be that thing that Xigbar had warned him about… the thing they had told Axel gave hapless witnesses nightmares…

Demyx shuddered. Best not to think about it too much.

When he'd talked to Marluxia, the pink haired man had been getting ready to review Castle Oblivion with Vexen. He had very firmly told him that they weren't taking him along, pointing out that he'd end up just as bored at Castle Oblivion with nothing to do. Demyx had grudgingly agreed, seeking out Xigbar and Xaldin, who were looking over the nobodies, destroying the ones that didn't obey orders. Demyx helped until a horde of them chased the sitarist around the courtyard, a few of them going so far as tackling him to the ground. After Xigbar saved the tearful blonde, he gently suggested that he find something else to do.

"It's not like we don't want to have you here, but training the rabble isn't your thing little buddy."

So he'd gone to Larxene, who would normally take every opportunity to torture, er… _train_ Demyx, but she just laughed in his face.

"I'm not sparring with you today, but you can join Namine and I for a little girl time if you'd like. Although," she'd said, tapping her chin thoughtfully with a gloved finger, "having a guy in the room kind of defeats the purpose of girl time. But if you are _really_ interested, we can make you into a non-man so you wouldn't count as a guy."

Demyx had turned down the offer quickly, finally turning to his lover for some kind of entertainment, knowing that he was organizing the library's collection with Lexeaus. Again. But that was okay! Even helping with the monotonous task of dusting his books and the library shelves was better than wandering around bored out of his mind, but Zexy had denied him even that. He hadn't realized that everyone took his and Axel's ban on library access so seriously. The poor blonde had only been trying to put out the fire that Axel had started when he'd flooded Zexy's quiet sanctuary, but it turned out that books hated water just as much as fire. The memory made up Demyx's internal conflict as to who he should seek out first. Hanging out with Axel always seemed to get him into trouble. He turned the corner only to turn right back around. Maybe if he didn't say anything and walked quickly, he'd be able to sneak away. He tripped on air, stumbling into the wall. Demyx turned to see if he'd been noticed, and, much to his dismay, he had been.

"Yo, Dem!" Axel called, waving to catch his attention.

* * *

"Shit," Axel muttered as he stalked away from the kitchen. Roxas _liked_ him? Since when?! How was he supposed to know? The winding halls had never seemed so long as the thoughts ran through his head, as he berated himself for being so stupid. He shut his door with a solid kick. Though, he thought hesitantly, was it honestly so bad an idea? Roxas _did_ have a way of worming his way into the pyro's mind. Maybe Vexen was right about…

"Stupid blonde with his stupid fuckin' lab vocabulary, making him sound so goddamn smart. What does he know about me? Nothing!" Axel flopped on his bed, face down in his pillows as he grumbled and cursed the Chilly Academic.

"That's not very nice. Y'know, someone might take offense to the blonde insults if you're not careful."

Axel froze. No fucking way.

"Aren't you even going to acknowledge me Axel? Don't worry about what the guys said back there, your pranks don't bother me that much. At least, the way _they_ think it does." He heard soft footsteps cross the room, stopping next to the bed. A gloved hand gently touched his shoulder, lightly tracing across it to his spine, feathery touch ghosting down the contours of his back slowly.

"I'm sorry I'm such an idiot," Axel finally murmured, body tensing under Roxas's hand. He could practically hear the boy's smile as he shook his head, predictably negating the pyro's self-debasement.

"If you weren't such an idiot, do you think anyone would like you as you are? Forgive you for your pranks and insensitivities? Nah, you're fine the way you are." His voice was much closer than Axel had expected, and even whispered, was much louder as well in the otherwise silent room. He felt the bed shift as Roxas's slight weight was added, and felt his lips brush his ear with a light kiss.

"Besides," he murmured, "I _like_ when you're an idiot sometimes."

Axel frowned and turned over, almost losing his train of thought when he met the startlingly blue eyes of the boy next to him as he sat up. "But you always call me an idiot all the time, and it's always when you're irritated with me."

Roxas tilted his head slightly. "No, not irritated _with_ you. Irritated _because_ of you might be more accurate. Still, you've never been one to be a mary sue Ax, so why start now? We both know that's not what you're really thinking, so stop teasing me."

Axel's eyes widened. So now _he_ was teasing _Roxas_? Green eyes narrowed as he asked, "So, what _am _I really thinking?"

Roxas smiled again and straddled the red head. "You're thinking about how much you wished it was you instead of Demyx in that hallway, your name instead of his that I was moaning, your hands on my hips, my stomach, my chest," he whispered, and as he ticked off the places, he moved Axel's hands slowly to each one. Axel's breath hitched, and he moved his hands on his own, cupping Roxas's face as he smashed his lips against the blonde's, kissing him with a hungry, almost fervent, desire. He couldn't understand, let alone explain, the feeling he had, the tensing muscles in his stomach, the anger like feeling that absorbed him as he kissed Roxas, fingers twining in soft blonde hair, pulling the smaller teen's head back so he could ravish his neck with harsh nips and soothing licks. He hardly heard the gasps, the soft, alluring moaning of his name, the pleads for more than what he was giving. He shifted, pushing Roxas from his lap and onto his back, leaning over him with hands on either side of Roxas's head. Axel put all his weight on one hand, using the other to tauntingly unzip the black organization cloak of the teen below him. Like most of the Organization, Roxas opted to go without a shirt underneath the heavy, warm garment, and his unblemished pale skin revealed how often he wore it. The cloak, now free from the containment of the cold silver zipper, slipped to either side of Roxas, framing his body in contrasting dark.

Axel drank in the sight below him as if he had been bound on all sides by burning, parching desert, a land forever doomed by drought and dust. Spots of red bloomed down Roxas's neck, fading to a few blossoms on his collar bones. He was panting slightly, eyes seemingly darker, deeper, an emotional well for the void in his chest. Roxas reached for him, tangling his hands in long, fiery hair, kissing him hungrily on tear-like tattoos, but with a gentleness that Axel's had lacked, almost patient in their softness. He pressed his forehead to Axel's, smiling as he kissed his lips quietly, tasting him with a questing tongue. The pyro accepted him, and returned in kind, sensitively exploring the other, but with a firmness that seemed to expect Roxas to acquiesce. He slowed his fevered pace, taking his time as he discovered the teen's unique taste, massaging Roxas's sides with still gloved fingertips, almost indecisive as to whether he wanted to go high or look low.

"Ah! A-Axel," the teen panted, gaze slightly unfocused as he looked up to the leaner, wiry red, struggling to captivate and maintain his attention.

"Yes?" He had decided; fingering the top of Roxas's pants, teasing, torturing the sensitive skin that he knew was only inches below the waist of the dark fabric.

"I-It's time for you to wake up. Wake up Axel."

Axel blinked, and the vision below him was gone. He blinked again and stared at the high, cold ceiling of his room. Axel propped himself onto his elbows and looked down, frowning irritably.

"Hello, you. I'm starting to believe that we are seeing too much of each other lately." His throbbing erection said nothing in response, and he imagined that there was a sort of malevolent glee emanating from it. "You're such an asshole now. I used to welcome you with open arms but now, now I think you've over stayed your welcome. Go on. Leave."

He glared at it for a few seconds longer, knowing that there would be no response but still somewhat expecting one. With a sigh, Axel got up and took a cold shower, grumbling and shivering when he emerged. Fresh clothes were in order, and he set to wandering the halls simply to prevent himself from further sleep. The walls were stark, seeming to emphasize the lonely expanses of white stone. A slight stumble upon the floor caught his attention, he looked up to see that Demyx had fallen against the wall for support. Axel smiled, grinning at the potential distraction from his thoughts.

"Yo, Dem!"


	4. Deliberation

**Chapter 4- Deliberation**

**No need to post a review that states how long it's been since I've updated. Trust me, I know firsthand. Need an explanation? No problem!**

**I was going through the Axel/Roxas stories and I clicked on one that happened to catch my eye. Read through it, laughed, and at the end, tried to review. I was really confused when I couldn't until I actually looked at the title and author of the fic.**

…

**Turns out it was this one. Anyway! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is one of the last ones in this story.**

"Ah! A-Axel!" Roxas woke up with a start, hair glued to his forehead by sweat. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to will himself back to sleep, back to the excruciatingly pleasant dream. That failing, the blonde sat up and rubbed the last remnants of sleep from his eyes, wrinkled and mussed sheets gathered around him. With another sigh, he got out of bed and strode straight to the shower. By now the shock of cold water and the gasp that went with it were part of his daily routine. It didn't shame him the way it had in the beginning, he'd gotten over _that_ after about a month of the practice.

(FLASHBACK!)

"Number 13. This formulary unusual occurrence is now becoming quite the habit. You are not conforming to your usual standards for early rising. Should we be concerned?" Vexen asked as Roxas entered the kitchen far later than usual.

"What? Ah, no. I'm alright," Roxas said quietly, feeling everything other than alright at that moment.

"Ya sure tiger? It's alright to talk to us y'know. What's goin' on between you and the Ax man?" Xigbar watched Roxas carefully and noted the boy's flinch when he'd asked about Axel. "So there is something going on between you two?"

Roxas shook his head vehemently. "Why would you think that? There's nothing wrong."

"Don't lie Roxas." Heads turned and eyebrows rose as Saix strode into the room.

"I'm not lyi-"Roxas started to shoot back. Started, but unfinished because Xigbar slapped a hand over the blonde's mouth with a grin.

"Hey man! Long time no see! Boss man's been keeping you so busy lately, I'm surprised that you're walking around without your leash. Of course, since you're such a good dog he's not worried about you running away is he?"

Saix growled lightly but otherwise ignored the remark. "Where is Luxord? Xemnas wants him to make his breakfast today."

Xigbar shrugged. "He'll come down when he wakes up. He's exhausted so it might be a while."

Saix watched the older man for a second before nodding. He turned back to Roxas. "As much as it entertained the Superior and I to watch your situation, it now has us concerned since your actions are now affecting the development of Kingdom Hearts. I only granted your request to work separately from Axel because I believed it would negate the tension between you. As it has not, as soon as Axel returns from his current mission, you shall once again be assigned as his partner."

"What? I've been completing my missions!"

Saix's golden eyes glared fiercely at Roxas for his outburst. "You have indeed been completing your missions, but they are not to the same level of excellence that you regularly attained previously when you worked with Axel. Though the quality did decrease with the tension, there is a noticeable difference in your work with Axel and your work without him. A _negative_ difference I might add. Unsurprisingly, Axel's work is also suffering. The best solution that I can see is to return things to as they were before."

Roxas shook his head, eyes shining desperately and with something akin to anger. "I can't work with him! I won't!"

Saix's gaze turned cold and Xigbar stood up decidedly. The berserker's eyes snapped to him when they caught his movement. Xigbar held up his hands in a universal gesture of peace.

"I, uh, have something to discuss with Vexen, uh, over there. In the corner. Where he is. I only just remembered. I'm going to go now," he said, at which point he promptly fled to the corner of the room where Vexen was studying his notes pointedly, albeit with dignity, far from Roxas and Saix.

"Roxas, your reassignment was not a request. Nor is it in any way optional. If something is preventing you from having a working relationship with Axel, I suggest you either get over it or work it out. Immediately," Saix snarled, voice just as cold as his eyes. He turned on his heel and left the kitchen, snapping the door shut with finality. Roxas remained where he was, making faces at the kitchen door as though they could go through it and hit Saix in the back of the head. Finally, he sat down at the long table and, after staring at the top for a minute, slammed his head forward with a sharp **crack! **that startled Xigbar so badly that he kicked Vexen in the shin when he jumped. The blonde immediately regretted the action, sitting up with his hands on his forehead.

"… Ow."

"What the fuck? What the hell did you do that for little man?" Luxord exclaimed as he stood in the doorway, momentarily frozen in surprise.

"Good morning Luxord," Roxas mumbled.

"It sure is! I walk in and the first thing you do when you see me is to slam your fucking face into the damn table! You're bruising my ego doing shit like that Roxas."

"It's not like I'm planning on a repeat! It hurt enough the first time. Unless I have to see your ugly face first thing in the morning again. I don't know how Xiggy does it."

"Neither do I Roxas, but to be honest, I have long hypothesized that it might be because he only has one eye and is thus half blind," Vexen snickered.

"Really? Having one eye makes you half blind? Who woulda guessed? Thank you so much Captain Obvious! At least he doesn't have to get piss drunk to look at _me_ though," the Brit snorted.

"He does not appear to be intoxicated at this moment Number 10, so I would ask you to refrain from making absurd claims that have no basis in fact!"

"Your face is absurd and so is your hair!"

"What does my hair have to do with you being-"

"Good MORNING!" Demyx barreled through the door and into Vexen, promptly tackling him to the floor.

"Hey little man! Excellent timing," Xigbar laughed.

"Yup! I always know it's time to get up when I hear Vexen screeching at Luxy." Demyx grinned widely and picked himself up off of the floor.

"Luxy?" Luxord murmured incredulously. Xigbar coughed to mask his chuckles.

"I do _not_ screech!" Vexen protested. Roxas raised an eyebrow and looked at the man, doubt written all over his face.

"Then what were you just doing?"

"I was-"

"Screeching. Like a fucking banshee. So boys, what's going on in the ways of breakfast?" Larxene strolled into the kitchen, closely followed by the remaining members (excepting Axel and Marluxia, who were on missions, and Saix and Xemnas, who were… um, discussing Kingdom Hearts.)

"Oh shit! Hey _Luxy_, Saix came down earlier and said Xemnas wanted you to make his royal breakfast today," Xigbar said, looking in the Brit's direction with a barely concealed smirk. Luxord glared at his lover for a moment.

"Keep calling me that. See what happens," he said before moving over to the stove and pulling ingredients from the cupboards.

"Okay. _Luxy_. Yo, tiger! Where you sneaking off to?" Xigbar quickly ducked as a spatula flew through the air. Roxas froze in mid-stride and sighed.

"Yes, I agree with Xigbar. You shouldn't leave before you've told us why you aren't behaving as usual. We are concerned about you." Vexen said, standing up and guiding Roxas back to a chair by his shoulders.

"Woah! Something's wrong with Roxas?" Luxord looked over his shoulder at the group surrounding the teen. "You should tell us whenever something's up. How can we expect you to play the game if you don't tell us how to help you? He paused and looked at the clock. "Bloody- Lexeaus, help me put this shit together or I'll never be able to get Mansex his breakfast on time."

As Lexeaus rolled up his sleeves and joined Luxord at the stove, Larxene leaned on the back of Roxas's chair.

"What could possibly be bothering our little pet? So innocent and ignorant," she drawled, brushing a gloved finger down his cheek.

"I am not your pet!" Roxas shot out angrily. "And I am not innocent!"

"But you don't deny ignorant?"

"Shut up Larxene. Roxas, is it that you aren't sleeping well? You have… your eyes are bruised." Zexion studied the teen from across the table. Roxas hesitated before answering, and when he did, everyone was quiet and watchful.

"Y-yeah. I haven't been able to get a full night's sleep for a while."

"Why? Is one of your missions bothering you?" Xaldin asked, arms crossed.

"Kind of… Yeah, I guess." Roxas looked down, studiously tracing the lines on the table.

"Which mission was it?" Demyx looked concerned as he shoved at Larxene to take her spot behind Roxas, sticking his tongue out when she protested.

"It was that mission in Agrabah where we followed that creepy fat guy and found the Cave of Wonders."

"You mean the mission with Axel before you both got separated right? Wasn't that the last mission you guys had together?" Demyx poked the top of the younger blonde's head. Roxas blushed and nodded slowly. Everybody watching noted his reaction.

"Yo guys."

Roxas jumped violently, hitting Demyx in the chin with his head. Axel strode in, bruised and smelling more singed and smoky than usual. He leaned against the counter next to a prepared tray and grinned exhaustedly at Roxas. When the teen didn't meet his gaze, the red head's grin faltered and his eyes became tired and sad. Without another word, he stood and, after glancing back at Roxas, left.

"Sheesh, Roxy! What's wrong with you and Ax?"

"Yeah tiger, it's not like you to ignore the Ax-man when he comes in looking like that. What'd he do? If he hurt ya, we can go have a… discussion with him." Xigbar's golden eye darted between Roxas and the kitchen door.

"He didn't do anything!" the blonde shouted, standing as he defended his friend. He sat down slowly as the room watched him warily. "I ruined everything. It's all my fault."

(END FLASHBACK!)

As Roxas toweled his hair dry, he sighed. It had taken them all three hours to even get to the point where he would explain everything: the dreams, his feelings, his overall reaction to Axel. It then took them two more hours to convince him that it was okay to think of another guy that way. Oddly, his strongest supporter had been Larxene.

"Hey Roxas. Hurry up, he's looking for you! Hey, nice ass. You should definitely let him walk in on you right after you get out of the shower."

"WHAT THE FUCK? HAVE YOU NO DECENCY?" Roxas slammed the door in Larxene's face. The young blonde glared balefully at the door as he dressed. His increased friendship with the blonde bitch from hell (as he had thought of her before) was an unexpected side affect of his confession, but he had to admit it had come in handy. His make-out session with Demyx had been her idea, and he _still_ didn't want to know how she had gotten Axel in the hall for the payback to work.

"Can I come in _now_?"

Roxas grumbled and grudgingly let her in the room. She scoffed and crossed her arms as he continued to glare. "Geez Roxy, I never would have pegged you to be the one guy who doesn't want to show off his 'cash and prizes'. But then again, it's so innocent it makes you sickeningly cute."

"I am _not_ innocent Larxene!"

A single raised eyebrow indicated her skepticism. "Anyway, we don't have time to play around Roxas. Axel looked like he was going to pay you a little visit. I'll stall him, you scram."

Roxas opened a portal and started to walk through He hesitated and looked back. "Why am I avoiding him again?"

"Because I derive sadistic pleasure from his pain."

"Really?"

"No. Just trust me, okay? I'll explain later, so go!" And with a boot shoved against his ass, he went.

- An hour later -

"Yo Roxas! Me and Demyx have been looking for you! He! Hey man, where are you going? Shit. He must not have heard us. C'mon Demyx, let's go find him."

- An hour later -

"Roxas! Yo, Roxas! No, don't- goddamnit! C'mon, he can't keep running forever."

- An hour later -

"Roxy! Over here Roxy! … Oh, he ran away again Axel."

"Yeah, well, that's because you told him we were coming."

"Ax?"

"Yes Demyx?"

"I think he's avoiding us."

"… Shut up Dem."

- Thirty minutes later -

"OH COME ON! YOU CAN'T KEEP RUNNING FROM US LIKE THIS YOU ASS!"

"Ax, he's already gone."

"I know."

"So why were you yelling at him?"

"Because it makes me feel better."

"Oh. I thought it was because he's fucking with your head and you know he's doing it and you still can't stop him even though you know he's doing it."

"… Shut up Dem."

- Fifteen minutes later -

"Fuck it. I give up."

"I thought you wanted to talk to him though."

"I did, I mean, I do, but now I'm too tired and frustrated to care. I'll be in my room if you need me okay?"

"Okay."

"You better be in an emergency if you come and get me though."

"Okay. What counts as an emergency?"

"Larxene telling you that she's going to rip your balls off would constitute as an emergency. Anything less dangerous and you deal with it on your own."

After Axel strode out of the room, a cupboard opened and Roxas crawled out of it. Demyx jumped violently. "Roxy!"

"Hey. Where's Axel?" Roxas looked around warily.

"Up here!" Axel leapt through a portal from above Roxas, landing on him and pinning him to the ground.

"What the fuck?"

"Ax! I thought you said you were tired?" Demyx asked, confusion written all over his face. He knelt down and studied Roxas.

"I lied," Axel said, grinning smugly.

"I think you're squishing him."

"He'll live. Now, Roxas, you and me have to talk." Axel stood up, taking the blonde teen with him. He opened a portal and gripped the struggling Roxas tightly.

"Where the hell are we going? Let me go!"

"We're going to my room."

A whoosh of darkness and the two were gone. Demyx sighed and shook his head. Larxene walked around the corner and leaned against the wall, grinning evilly.

"So, it worked?" Demyx looked toward her.

"We'll see Dem. Good job by the way. Now both of them think that they ended up in Axel's room on their own."

"But what if they end up…"

"Then it'd be about fucking time. C'mon Demyx, let's go let the others know that Operation AkuRoku has commenced as planned."


End file.
